Merope The Great
by 10868letsgo
Summary: She was imprisoned by the Royals and the people of the Church because of what she is. The Vikings had came and raided the Church. The Vikings were not sure how dangerous she is. Ragnar decided to take her and kept her in his household. Merope would rather break then bend the knee before any man! She will forever known as Merope the Great.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Vikings.**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

She doesn't remember how long she has been in this tower. Being isolated forever without the warmth of another human being or feeling it's warmth of the sun. This peaceful church that had locked her away and she will never see the outside world again. All they did was taken her from the arms of her mother.

They dare call her mother a witch. Her mother's love was the greatest gift of them all. Not to the cruel men who had done this in the name of God. Well, she believes that they have done his name in vain. She did this to save her life from the moment, she was born. They had kills her mother because she made a married someone who was not from God's creation. No, he was a beast in human form.

That was not the only crime she committed.

Her mother was never human. No, she higher being than ordinary human and that is why men fear her. She was an enchantress. She came from the long line of powerful magic. She is the last descendant of Morgause and Morgan Le fey. Her father was a werewolf or the original term, Lycan. Yes, he was directing descendent of Lycaon of Arcadia.

Merope that was her name that her father and mother gave her. Her father was Greek and her mother Saxon.

She came from good and powerful bloodline.

Her father is dead. They cut off of his head and put him a pike as a mockery and warning to all werewolves.

Her mother burn at the stakes, she refused to scream, but foretold her prophecy, "Be glad that there is peace, but that will not last. The raging warriors will come from the other side of the sea and they will raided your lands, rape your women, and take all you may hold dear. That you're God cannot protect you from them."

Merope cries silently for her mother and father, but envy that her mother is with her father forever in paradise.

Merope has been having strange dreams, of thunders, ships are sailing the seas and men are carrying shields with swords in their hands. They are coming.

In her tower they form many traps and her arms are like straight jacket. They warped her in chains of silver that still burns her skin every now and then.

Her half of face muzzled and gagged inside of a cloth tide around her mouth. She sat on a stool and around her is a bar square cage.

The outer of cage is a big gaped of hole around her with crossbows ready to aim at her or intruders. The circle hole is filled with mercury mixed in silver that is still boiling and hot. The steam is making her sweating, but she will endure it.

She will always endure it.

Merope has a great destiny. It will lay with the Vikings themselves.

She will be forever known as Merope the Great.

* * *

**Merope looks like 9e9ad4dfd8ee564768c1ac032a3f913f-fashion-editorial-photography-fantasy-photography**

**The name Merope is a Greek baby name. In Greek the meaning of the name Merope is: Foster mother of Oedipus.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**If you are patient in one moment of anger, you will escape a hundred days of sorrow. **_

_**-Chinese Proverb**_

* * *

**I don't own Vikings.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Merope is feeling the soft wind that is outside of her cage window.

'_The Air is changing course.' _She thought to herself as it is another day or night for her to sit in the prison.

She heard noises coming from outside. She was mumbling in her gag muzzle as she tried to focus her hearing. Her eyes are covered in blindfold. Her feet and body chains are the only thing she could do. She shackles them in loud noises for those who can hear from her chapel tower.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Ragnar came walking as the monks are terrified about them going to the chapel tower.

"Why are they afraid of that?" Ragnar pointed his axe at the tower.

Athelstan answered, "They are afraid."

"Of what exactly priest?" Floki hissed giggly at that tower.

"A monster." Athelstan looked on worried at the tower. He had heard stories that scared him when he was a child at the monastery. Ragnar is curious of what monster did the monks had to locked it away into a tower.

Ragnar, Athelstan, Floki and King Horik walked to the tower and Ragnar pressed his hand on the door. He can feel the heat like a hot water bath steam. He can smell something burning in there. The hearing of boiling bubbles made Ragnar think.

What monster can they be so afraid of?

He used his axe to cut opened the door.

Dash! Thrust! Bang! He repeated his action to get inside the door. The door itself is torn and thrashed all over, but none less it's good enough to enter.

By Gods he did not expected this sight.

Merope has been having strange dreams, of thunders, ships are sailing the seas and men are carrying shields with swords in their hands. They are coming.

In her tower they form many traps and her arms are like straight jacket. They warped her in chains of silver that still burns her skin every now and then.

Her half of face muzzled and gagged inside of a cloth tide around her mouth. She sat on a stool and around her is a bar square cage.

The outer of cage is a big gapped of hole around her with crossbows ready to aim at her or intruders. The circle hole is filled with mercury mixed in silver that is still boiling and hot.

"I see no monster, just a girl." Floki tilted his head curiously at that sight.

Athelstan looked on confused at why his God's house would do this to a child. What sin had she done? Why do they call her a monster?

Well, looks like Ragnar and the rest of them are taking her to their home.

* * *

**This was short, but don't worry more to come. Reviews and comments.**


	3. Chapter 3

"_It disturbs me no more to find men base, unjust, or selfish than to see apes mischievous, wolves savage, or the vulture ravenous."_

_-Jean-Paul Sartre_

* * *

**I don't own Vikings.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Merope is carried like baggage for their raid. Still blindfolded and hands are tied as some big person is carrying her down the stairs.

She didn't know how they managed to get her because being surrounded by hot boil around is tricking. She is blindfolded so she can't tell what is happening out there. Using her hearing she managed to catch a few noises and men talking and just like that they freed her from the chains.

Maybe it was a blessing in disguise or perhaps this is another obstacle she will have to fight her way out. Again.

She felt the cool air as she was carried out of her tower. She heard them talking in strange phrases or words that she can't make out.

She didn't care. She is out, but the question is this, what will she do about those damn bastards who lock her away and killed her family?

"What is this?" King Horik questioned Ragnar. Ragnar turned and simply said, "A monster."

"A monster?!" king Horik mocked, and he looked back at a Floki holding the girl onto his shoulders. "I see no monster, only some girl on your friend's shoulders."

Ragnar laughed, "Then shall we talked to her."

* * *

They bring her into the main room where the treasures were.

Athelstan is still shocked and surprised that this church would allow this to happen.

'What crimes did this young woman make them so fearful of her?', Athelstan had thought.

Floki undid her blindfolded as her eyes squinted as the light is hard to adjust her eyes. Bluish-grey eyes watch the men in the room.

Ragnar looked at the pretty little thing. He tilted his head sideways and wonders what crimes did she committed?

Ragnar saw such beauty of hers. He wonders is this what people in these lands afraid of? Being the temptation of lust for this one?

"Little lady," Merope shocked surprised that this person knew her language. "Can you tell me why you are at that tower?"

Merope glare and refused to speak.

Why would she? After all, those damn priests are murders she will kill them all!

* * *

"Wait, let me try to talk to her." Athelstan intervenes as Ragnar looked at him then back at Merope who is stubborn right now.

"Hello, my name is Athelstan." He looked at her gently as Merope still refused to obey. Athelstan dealt with this before so, he tried again.

"Look, we are not here to hurt you. I am was a priest…" He was caught as she attacked him. Merope heard the word 'priest' and snapped.

They saw Merope threw herself at Athelstan on the ground as she bit his arm hard. She could feel her fangs growing her wolf self. Athelstan's screams as he felt such strength. Ragnar and King Horik tried to separate them.

* * *

Floki notices this and titled his head. 'Ferocious little beastie, isn't she?' Floki wonders if the word priest made her attack him because of what he is.

Perhaps there is more to the stories to this one.

Ragnar knocked her out of consciousness. They separate them and Athelstan looks at the girl in shock and surprised that she attacked him like an animal.

One of the Vikings was about to kill her, Athelstan covers himself over her body.

"Wait! Wait, she didn't mean to."

Athelstan knows that it wasn't this girl's fault. It could be that she wasn't being educational because she must have been locked away for God knows when.

"Didn't mean to! Didn't mean to. What in Odin's name did you not see what she tried to do to you?!" King Horik shouted at him.

"She doesn't know anything! She was just scared, and animal instinct was all she has ever know." Athelstan defended Merope. He can't imagine the horrors that she had gone through by herself with the holy men here.

"Ragnar please," Athelstan begged Ragnar to spare the girl. Ragnar looked at Athelstan and the girl. Could he let her die here? Or perhaps he wonders what kind of crime she did here?

"We take her, but she needs to be watched," Ragnar told him and left. Floki looks at the young girl and couldn't help but respect her because she must have hated Christians. He respects that.

Wonder what will this girl tell them?

* * *

**Here is the chapter. Hope you are being safe and sound. Don't more is to come. Reviews are welcome.**


End file.
